


To Whom It Concerns

by desikauwa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based off a show, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: As a member of the special forces in the Army, Colonel Fushimi was used to chaotic situations. What Omi wasn't used to was when magic got involved.As the Librarian, Tsuzuru thrived in chaotic situations based in magic. What he didn't need was a Guardian. Unfortunately for both of them, the Library has another idea.As they're drawn together, to deal with the situation they're going to need help from the world's greatest thief (in his words), an amazing art expert (who doesn't use his own name), and a dying genius (who would really like to survive).
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru, Hyoudou Juuza & Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing another AU and this one is based on the show The Librarians. I have no intention of going much further than a certain point of the story so this should only end up being a few chapters. (I'm guessing around 3, maybe 4). This is totally unedited and will stay that way until I have a chance to come back to it after it's completed.

Colonel Fushimi Omi was used to the chaos that came from being part of the army but this really was something else.

What was a routine mission involving terrorists with nuclear weapons turned into something magical when the Librarian came into the room.

He had just cornered the man with the nuclear bomb when he was distracted by a bright light followed by a man climbing out of a hole that didn't used to be there.

Omi pointed his gun at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled. "Minagi Tsuzuru. I'm the Librarian."

Turning to the terrorist, Omi asked, "Is this man with you?"

The terrorist shrugged. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Right well then, carry on." Omi pointed his gun back at the terrorist before once again turning to look at the Librarian.

"Okay no, you know what. What the hell is a librarian doing in the middle of a special ops mission?"

Tsuzuru was busy looking around the room. "Oh I'm just looking for the Kollur Diamond. It ended up here at some point thanks to colonialism."

Omi was confused. "What is the Kollur Diamond?"

"Well you've heard about how the Hope Diamond is cursed of course. The Kollur Diamond comes from the same mine and is actually the cursed diamond. The British took it into their possession and lost it after their men kept dying."

Noticing the terrorist he had been chasing trying to escape, Omi knocked him out with a hit to the head with his gun and walked up next to Tsuzuru. "You're still not explaining why you're trying to find it."

Tsuzuru groaned. "I already told you I'm the Librarian and as the Librarian, it's part of my job to find magical artifacts and bring them to the Library for safe keeping. Now shouldn't you be disarming that nuclear bomb about to go off."

Omi jumped in surprise and rushed to the bomb that had been activated.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he yelled.

Tsuzuru said, "Aha found it!" before turning to Omi briefly, "I told you know didn't I. Now be quiet this is a very delicate device that the diamond is hidden in."

Omi rolled his eyes. Whatever the librarian was, he was annoying and Omi usually had an immense amount of patience.

Focusing on the bomb in front of him, he managed to disarm it with a little help from Tsuzuru. By the time he looked up to thank the man, he was already gone.

A part of Omi had to wonder if that encounter had even been real.

* * *

"I understand that my report doesn't make sense sir but you know I never lie on my reports."

Omi had been on the phone with his commanding officer for only a few minutes but he could already see things going down hill.

"Sir I do not need an extended break. I'm just fine."

He paused.

"I understand sir. Thank you for your time."

Omi hung up and stared at his phone. He muttered to himself, "You are not allowed to just toss your phone. It is an important piece of equipment and it'd be a waste of money to destroy it."

The phone was saved from Omi's potential act of destruction when a letter slipped under the door and landed by Omi's feet.

Omi saw his name along with the sender's on the front of the envelope. "That's odd. Why would the Vueldo Metropolitan Library be sending me a letter. I don't even have a library card with them."

Opening up the envelope revealed a blank piece of white card stock. Before his very eyes, words in gold lettering formed a message. Omi read out loud, "Colonel Fushimi has been cordially invited to take up the position of the Guardian at the Vueldo Metropolitan Library."

Omi was thoroughly confused. "Now why would a library need a guardian?"

* * *

Sagashima rushed into the Vueldo Metropolitain Library. He held papers under his arm and a phone to his ear. "Please pick up. You need to know what's happening."

"Minagi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Ah, it is not about how you can help me Librarian but how I can help you."

A pause, "How do you know about the Library?"

"You probably don't remember me but I remember you. Now please wait and I will be there shortly with pertinent information."

Sagashima didn't notice the danger he was in until it was already too late. A man bumped into him and stabbed him.

Whispering in Sagashima's ear, the man said, "I can't have you ruining the game so soon. Enjoy your eternal rest."

Screams were heard as Sagashima's lifeless body fell onto the ground. Of his papers, one made it to the man he had come to find.

The Librarian was watching from the top of the stairs as he had come to meet his visitor but was too late to find out what the man had wanted. All he had was an image that had landed by his feet.

* * *

Omi reached the library in the middle of a crime scene. Flashing his special forces badge, he made his way inside.

A man was shelving books and Omi felt some odd connection with him.

"Excuse me but could you answer a few questions for you."

The man glanced at him. "I already told the cops out front everything I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Omi shook his head. "Actually, I'm not here for the investigation. I just wanted to know if you could tell me who sent me this?"

The man's eye widened at the card in Omi's hand. "Well why didn't you say the Library invited you? I'm Tasuku. Let me take you there."

Omi had spent so much of the last few days utterly confused and this wasn't helping any. "What do you mean the Library invited me? And take me where? Aren't we already in the library?"

Tasuku laughed. "Yes you could say that but there's so much more to it. Follow me and everything will be explained."

With no other option, Omi followed Tasuku. His intuition didn't sense any danger so at least Omi knew he wasn't going to his doom just yet.


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, there's no coincidence when it comes to murder, Tsuzuru is not happy to see Omi, Omi just wants to save lives, and Sakuya, Juza, and Banri are confused as to why people want to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping but instead I bring you chapter 2 of this AU and it's a bit of a long one at almost 2.5k words. also this isn't edited because i'm not bothering to edit until this fic is complete (which is why the misspelling of Veludo in chapter 1 won't be corrected just yet)

When Tsuzuru saw Omi, he was displeased. "What do you mean I need a Guardian? I've been perfectly fine without one this whole time."

Tasuku growled. "Get over yourself. The Library thinks you need one so you get one."

Omi watched as Tsuzuru yelled at the ceiling of the room. "You hear me. I've spent 10 years doing this without a Guardian. I don't need one so send him away."

Tasuku turned to Omi. "I apologize for his behavior. Tsumugi, my Librarian, and the Library chose Tsuzuru years ago and well, he's been a bit of a lone wolf if you will since his last Guardian."

Omi's mouth twisted. "Well I do know a bit about being a lone wolf so I can understand his desire to an extent."

"What are you still doing here? You can just leave you know."

Tsuzuru was glaring at Omi.

"That's enough Tsuzuru-kun. The Library invited him here to be your Guardian so please be polite."

Omi narrowed his eyes at the mirror that had a man trapped inside.

Tasuku was grinning. "Omi, this is Tsumugi. He's Tsuzuru's mentor among many other things."

Tsumugi blushed. "You're flattering me Tasuku. It's a pleasure to meet you Omi-kun. The Library has been waiting for a new Guardian."

Omi nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well Tsumugi-san. If I can be perfectly honest, I'm still not sure this isn't a massive hallucination."

Tsuzuru yelled. "See. He doesn't even believe this is real. Thank you for stopping by. Now leave and never come back."

Tasuku rolled his eyes and Tsumugi frowned. "Tsuzuru-kun, if you don't want Omi-kun as a Guardian, at least let him help with the investigation."

Omi stopped Tsuzuru from speaking by covering his mouth. "Why are you investigating the death that happened in the Library upstairs?"

Tsuzuru struggled for a bit to remove Omi's hand before finally succeeding. "You're so fucking rude. Who just covers a person's mouth like that?"

Omi shrugged. "I guess I'm that person. Now answer the question."

Tsuzuru pouted, "The guy who got killed called me beforehand. He said he needed to tell me something and that he knew but I probably didn't remember him."

"I have to wonder how Professor Sagashima would know you."

The three people in the room started at Omi.

"What?"

Tsuzuru inched closer to stare into his face. "Did you just say Sagashima?"

Omi leaned back. "Yes. That's the name of the man who was killed."

Tsuzuru threw up his hands in disgust. "I can't believe I missed such an obvious thing. He was a Librarian candidate. Of course he knew who I was."

Omi's eyes sharpened. "You said he was a Librarian candidate. Is there a list somewhere of former candidates?"

Tasuku looked at Tsumugi before nodding. "I'll get the ledger. I hope we're wrong about what I think is happening."

* * *

Unfortunately they were right about someone killing former Librarian candidates.

Tsuzuru groaned. "Every last person who showed up for the Librarian position is dead. One is a happenstance, two is an unfortunate coincidence, but anymore and we have a premeditated attack on our part. This has the Dragon Order all over it."

Omi kept looking through the book. "Someone is killing potential Librarians and they've gotten everyone who actually came to the premise. We need to look into those who were invited but didn't come in."

He turned to Tasuku who was watching them. "Do you know if there's a list of who didn't show up for the interview?"

Tasuku nodded towards the book. "On the last page. You'll find the names of those who didn't answer the Library's call."

Tsuzuru snatched the book and quickly opened it to the page Tasuku was talking about. He read the names out loud.

"Hyodo Juza, Sakuma Sakuya, and Settsu Banri."

He started laughing in disbelief and asked the Library. "Settsu Banri? You really thought Settsu of all people could be a good Librarian?"

There was of course no response.

Tsuzuru turned to Omi. "Well you heard the list. Trust me when I say we're better off without them. Especially since Settsu is on the list."

Omi ignored that and pulled Tsuzuru towards the entrance. "Come on, Sakuma is in Veludo. We should at least meet the guy."

* * *

Sakuya was mopping the floor at the ER when he overheard the doctor making a wrong diagnosis.

Usually, Sakuya tried to keep his head down but he couldn't stay quiet when someone could potentially die.

"Um excuse me, actually your diagnosis is wrong."

The nurses and doctor looked at Sakuya oddly. Sakuya tried to explain the right diagnosis but as he kept talking the looks didn't stop so he started to trail off.

"It's just that if you give the wrong diagnosis you could seriously hurt the patient but what do I know. I'm just the janitor."

Sakuya knew he sounded a bit hysterical towards the end but he couldn't help it. He knew those looks. The looks of people thinking that he's crazy and why is some unskilled laborer telling them how to do their job.

"He's right you know. Your original diagnosis was wrong but Sakuma-kun's diagnosis was absolutely correct. You should listen to him more often."

The speaker was a man with bleached hair. He was followed by a man with a scar on his chin.

The doctor said, "And just who are you?"

"I'm Minagi Tsuzuru the Librarian, and my companion is," he turned to his companion, "I just realized, I have no idea what your name is."

Tsuzuru turned back to the doctor. "It really doesn't matter. He's not important."

The man rolled his eyes. "Fushimi Omi, special forces. I suggest at least taking Sakuma's recommendation into consideration. You'd hate to be hit with a malpractice case."

While the other two men had been talking to the doctor, Sakuya started seeing the numbers materialize in front of him forcing him to sit down. He started muttering about them as he did the math with the numbers in front of him.

As Sakuya moved the numbers around, the two men came up to him.

"Sakuya-kun?"

It was Tsuzuru who leaned down towards Sakuya.

"Just give me a moment, it should stop soon. Oh, I think I smell water chestnuts."

Tsuzuru raised his eyebrows. "You're a synesthete? Oh, that's someone with auditory and sensory hallucinations linked to memory retrieval, Omi."

Sakuya smiled. "Yes, you're right."

He looked up at Omi and his smile grew. "Hi."

Omi couldn't help but smile back awkwardly. "Hi."

Tsuzuru stood up and turned to Omi. "Kid has a photographic memory. Just like me. Only difference is that his memories are linked to all five senses."

Omi said, "If I did know what a synesthete was then I'd want to beat you up for assuming I didn't. Are you always this rude?"

Sakuya spoke up, "When I do math, I smell things. Usually desserts. I like desserts."

Tsuzuru impatiently looked at his watch. "You need to come with us Sakuya. Your life is in danger. Get your stuff and then we'll leave."

Sakuya could see how serious the situation was so he didn't question Tsuzuru and got his bag. He didn't bother clocking out but who cared if he kept his job or not.

When he got back, Omi was telling Tsuzuru something.

"If there's actually danger involved then you're going to need my help."

Tsuzuru tore out a page of his pocket notebook and started to hand it to Omi. "Fine, if you don't want to leave I'll put you to work. You want to help so bad then you can help me retrieve the other two. Since they're on the opposite sides of the country after all."

Tsuzuru looked at the name and gave Omi the notebook instead. "Actually you know what. I'll take Settsu and you can go to Okinawa. Hope you're ready for ninjas."

Omi looked at Tsuzuru's back as he left. In frustration, he said, "What does he mean ninjas? I know we're in Japan but really. It's more likely to run into a cowboy in Okinawa."

* * *

Banri grinned when he watched the guard run off. As he walked towards what he came here to get, more guards left their station after getting an intercom message.

"Finally. I can't wait to liberate you from this boring museum."

Banri traced the shape of the glass casing surrounding the knife totally unaware of the guard sneaking up behind him. His danger sense went off and he spun around to see the guard holding a knife about to stab him.

Before Banri could react, he saw the man get tasered and fall to the ground. Seeing his savior was a man with a bad bleach job, Banri felt his respect disappear.

Deciding to focus on the more important issue, Banri asked, "Why'd the guard have a knife?"

Bad Bleach Job sighed. "Why the Library wanted to invite you Settsu Banri, I have no idea. He's so obviously not a guard. He's here to kill you."

"And since you actually saved me the time of dealing with that asshole, you're not here to kill. How about this, you make sure no other guard comes in and I'll give you a cut of what I get for this beaut."

Banri moved around the case away from the unconscious guard before looking back up at Bad Bleach Job.

"Wait, don't I know you? Right you're that professor from that one British Museum two years ago who said those pearls belonged to some very angry dragons."

Bad Bleach Job rolled his eyes. "I'm a Librarian. I've told you this before."

Banri started using his glass cutter on the case. "Right whatever. I really enjoyed stealing those pearls from right under those Brits noses."

Bad Bleach Job gestured towards the case. "And now you're going to try to steal this jeweled knife."

"I am absolutely offended that you would think so little of me. I'm not trying, I am stealing this beautiful weapon. It'd look great on my wall."

"Clever of you to use looping video to trick the motion sensors."

Banri grinned at the man. "You're definitely smart enough to be my sidekick. Too bad you're not awesome enough."

Bad Bleach Job raised an eyebrow. "I'm smarter than you. At least I know not to burn through glass in a room with infrared sensors."

As the alarms went off, Banri rushed towards the ledge to see guards running up the stairs. He cursed. "Fuck. My escape route is cut off."

Bad Bleach Job smirked. "Yours might be but my isn't and I'll let you use it. On one condition. Come with me to Veludo and help me figure out why people are trying to kill you."

Having no other choice, Banri followed him.

Banri narrowed his eyes when he heard Bad Bleach Job say, "If anything, he'd be my sidekick. Honestly, the Library owes me so many answers."

* * *

Juza watched the girl approach. He may have no interest in women but he had promised Muku to always treat women with respect.

The woman purred. "It was so nice of you to help me out those annoying men. How can I repay you?"

Juza shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I just did what anyone should have done in the situation."

At that moment a woman walked that didn't look like one of the usual tourists or residents of Okinawa.

Juza narrowed his eyes further in suspicion at the tattoo on her exposed forearm.

A sun reflected in a mirror with a dragon surrounding it gave him an ominous feeling. Especially when it was accompanied by a woman like that.

"Excuse me a moment."

Moving past the others in the bar, Juza made his way over to the woman.

"I must say, you don't see a woman like you here very often."

The woman's eyes sharpened before she held out a hand. She purred. "Well I don't often find myself looking for a fine specimen like you."

Juza shook her hand before he said, "Right. Care to explain why you have a tattoo of a reference to the myth of Amaterasu shutting herself herself in a cave."

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before she grinned savagely. "It's so nice of you to drop yourself into my claws Hyodo-kun. I'd answer your question but you're not going to be alive long enough to appreciate it."

Juza had barely a moment to react before she kicked him in the gut and he fell to the floor.

As she pulled out a sword and was about to plunge it into his gut, a hand grabbed her wrist.

The man had a scar on his chin. "Sorry. I can't let you do that."

He head butted her and caused her to lose her balance and lose the sword.

Pulling out a gun, he pointed it at her only for it to be knocked out of his hand.

Juza got to his feet to help in the fight.

"Who are these people?"

His Savior shrugged. "Ninjas apparently."

Juza didn't have a chance to ask another question as they fought side by side until they escaped out to Juza's car.

As they drove away, Juza turned to his Savior, "Why were they trying to kill me?"

His Savior grimaced. "Hyodo Juza, a regular laborer working for a construction company owned by his family."

Before Juza could ask how that was relevant, the man continued, "Under 20 different pseudonyms, for the last 10 years, you've been writing papers on Asian and European art and history."

Juza growled. "How the hell do you know about that? Even my brother and cousin don't know about that."

His Savior sighed. "Unfortunately for you, your intellect caught the attention of a powerful Institution and that attention also brought you to the attention of people who want to kill you. Now you're going to accompany me to Veludo and we're going to work to make sure you stay alive."

* * *

Tsuzuru looked down at his pocket watch before turning around to face the elevator.

Once the elevator door opened, out walked Omi accompanied by Sakuya, Banri, and Juza.

Grinning, Tsuzuru introduced himself. "Welcome to the Library. I am the Librarian Minagi Tsuzuru and your lives are in grave danger."

Omi pinched his temples from the headache he felt. He turned to the three they'd just saved.

"I'm Fushimi Omi, the Library's temporary Guardian until this gets sorted out. I apologize in advance for the mess you've been dragged into since Tsuzuru won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you've been officially been introduced to all the main cast and I've figured out the total number of chapters that this fic will have so it's a win-win situation

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5). I make no promises as to the quality of this but I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
